No sleep Tonight
by Bre95
Summary: Paul Lahote sat on the hood of his pickup truck, a 12 pack of beer sitting next to him, an empty box on the ground and dozens of empty cans next to the house underneath the window Bella knew was Rachael's bedroom.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**This is my first time writing a song fic, so please tell me how I did because there are at least two more I want to do and feedback would be nice before I started on the others.**

**If you really like this and would like me to keep going, please let me know!**

* * *

**No sleep tonight**

_Gonna drive like hell through your neighbourhood_

_Park this Silverado on your front lawn_

_Crank up a little Hank, sit on the hood and drink_

_I'm about to get my pissed off on_

* * *

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone groggily. She'd been asleep having a very good dream until her phone starting ringing.

"Bella, thank God. Paul's here. He's pissed, I think he's drunk and he won't leave." Bella sighed, running r fingers through dark hair.

"Rachael, you should have expected something like this. I'll be there as soon as I can." Hitting end, not willing to listen to the oldest Black sister's excuses and denial, Bella grabbed her keys and wallet, not having the time or energy to change out of her night clothes, she jogged down the stairs.

Heading out the door Bella was glad Charlie was out with Sue Clearwater. She really didn't want to have to explain where she was going and why.

In the beast of a truck she still called Beth fondly; Bella high tailed it to the reservation at the fastest the old beat up thing would allow her.

With all honestly Bella was surprised it had taken this long for Paul to do something. Though the whole pack, hell the whole tribe figured he would have called Mike Newton out by now. But he hadn't and that had Bella worried the most, that Rachael Black had broken Paul Lahote the resident lady's man so utterly by doing this that he would completely lose himself.

Bella shook her head, she could not fathom why Rachael would do this and to someone like Paul who does _not_ give his trust and heart away easily.

It wasn't long before she pulled up to Rachael's house.

* * *

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows_

_Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows_

_I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight_

_You know you broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy_

* * *

What Bella saw as she slide out of her truck tugged at her heart.

Paul Lahote sat on the hood of his pickup truck, a 12 pack of beer sitting next to him, an empty box on the ground and dozens of empty cans next to the house underneath the window Bella knew was Rachael's bedroom.

"Paul." Bella called as she approached. The russet skinned man didn't acknowledge her as he crushed the now empty beer can and threw it at the house.

"What are you doing here Swan?" the wolf's deep gruff voice was dull and bland and when Bella got around the front to stand in front of him his face was set in the same mask.

He reached for another beer but shaking her head Bella dragged him away from it holding his hands in hers.

His gaze transferred to his large work roughened hands in her small smooth ones. "Come on let's get you home before you do something bad." Bella tugged on his hands, amused when the muscled man twice her petite size let her pull him off the hood.

Letting go she climbed into the passenger seat of Paul's truck not willing to leave him alone on the drive back to his house.

Slowly Paul put the vehicle in reverse and backed out. Only when they were moving at a steady speed to the Lahote household did Bella relax.

Taking out her phone she made sure to text Sam that Paul was on his way home and she was with him. She also made sure to ask him to have one of the pack members pick up her truck so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

* * *

_Wish I knew how long it's been going on_

_How long you've been getting some on the side_

_Nah, he can't amount to much by the look of that little truck_

_Well he won't be getting any sleep tonight_

* * *

Paul didn't speak the whole ride home and Bella didn't feel inclined to break the silence that settled over them.

Paul's temper may have calmed a lot from his explosiveness at the smallest thing but the human was not willing to set off the wolf's anger by saying the wrong thing or too soon. So she waited.

Her silence and patience was rewarded.

They had barely made it through the door of the wolf's dark home before he was sliding down the wall.

Surprised Bella sank down next to him. "She wouldn't tell me how long she'd been seeing him. Said now that we were over it was none of my business." His hands scrubbed over his face before passing through his short cropped hair.

Bella could see the shine of tears in the man's eyes, she didn't need superior wolf vision to see them in the dark. "Paul" she whispered his name softly leaning against his shoulder wrapping both her arms around his thick one.

He shook his head viciously like he was a wolf shaking out his fur. "He's not- He won't be able to-"Bella listened as he struggled for words. Though he couldn't say it Bella understood.

Paul didn't think Mike was man enough for the Black woman. That the pale man would not be about to give Rachael what she needed like Paul could.

And it killed him to know that the woman he loved - devoted his life to - still choose some blonde skinny white boy over him.

* * *

_Did you think I'd wish you both the best, endless love and happiness_

_You know that's just not the kind of man I am_

_I'm the kind that shows up at your house at 3am_

* * *

"You know what she told me before she called you." Bella shook own head this time not saying anything, letting him tell her at his own wish. "She said – She said I should be happy for her. That he was what was best for her and that, that….._white man _was better than me."

Paul was seething, shaking with his combined hatred for Newton and anger from everything. Disregarding her own safety, Bella slowly climbed into the man's lap. Shaking her head when he reared back, she pulled his head to her chest, resting his ear over her heart.

Holding Paul to her, Bella hoped the sound of her heart beat would be enough to settle the tremor throughout his limb.

Slowly the tremors turned to shakes, then to shivers before ceasing completely. Smiling Bella ran her fingers through the thick strands at the back of his neck as she rested her cheek against the top of his head.

"You gonna tell me why you were over at her place at this ungodly hour. Because of you that really nice dream I was having was ruined." Bella mock scolded giggling when she felt his answering amusement against her collarbone as his lips twitched trying to contain a smile.

When he didn't answer Bella tugged lightly at his hair, he sighed heavily and deeply enough to that it shook the slight of a woman in his lap.

"I don't know…..I kept thinking about her and I wanted to see her. I was hoping it was a nasty nightmare or something and when I got there he'd be gone and she'd be waiting for me. But-"

A frustrated growl vibrated his chest as he pulled away and leaned back against the wall behind him, running his hands over his face and through his hair again.

* * *

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows_

_Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows_

_I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight_

_You know you broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy_

_Redneck crazy_

* * *

"You know she's going to be pissed when she finds all the cans you threw at her window and the empty boxes in her yard." Bella stated as she maneuvered around the small kitchen in Paul's house.

It had taken a while of just sitting in the dark hallway before Paul had been willing to move from the floor and the only reason he did was because Bella promised food if he at least sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Snorting Paul sipped from his glass of water, "Don't care. She can clean the shit up herself for all I care give a shit."

Bella shook her head at the sour man turning back to the stove, she finished cooking an early breakfast.

Four hours early.

'I'm going to be exhausted today' she thought as she flipped the pancake.

* * *

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows_

_Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows_

_I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight_

_You gone and broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy_

_You drove me redneck crazy, oh_

* * *

**If you'd like me to turn this into more let me know or I'll just keep it as this.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
